


Kasey wants more, but does Denny?

by gods_little_power_ranger



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gods_little_power_ranger/pseuds/gods_little_power_ranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys have just finished final practice at Bristol. Kasey is hoping to talk to Denny for a few minutes. He has a slight crush on Denny (okay, so maybe it's not that slight) but he doesn't know if he feels the same way. What starts out as an innocent conversation turns out a lot better than Kasey could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kasey wants more, but does Denny?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic ever. It's a one shot. Please don't go too hard on me ! I'm not sure if anyone will even be reading this , but if you are , I sincerely hope you enjoy. :)

Kasey had just got finished with final practice at Bristol Motor Speedway. He was extremely happy with his car. His speed was quite impressive and the handling was great. Kasey was always excited to run at Bristol. It had been one of his favorite tracks since he started at EMS in 2004. With it being 9 years later and running with an amazing team like Hendrick, he hoped he could finally pick up the win he always wanted. It would mean so much to get a win with Kenny at this historic track. 

As that thought was running through his head, he saw Kenny Francis patiently waiting for him in the garage. Kasey slowed down his car as he approached and carefully pulled the car into his assigned spot. It would do him no good to damage the car before the upcoming race. The members of his pit crew were waiting around probably just waiting to check the car out once more before the race tomorrow. While he disconnected the steering wheel, a huge genuine smile broke out on his face. He had a real chance of winning the race tomorrow. Kasey was sure Kenny was just as excited as he was, even though he didn’t show emotion often. As he started to make his way out of the car through the window he could see that Kenny was sporting a small smirk. Better than nothing, he thought. 

The smile made its way back on his lips as Kenny walked up to him. Kasey knew he had a few questions to ask before he’d let him retire to his trailer. He was glad that was the case because he was tired and just needed some time to himself. As he was thinking of what he was going to do after talking to Kenny, he noticed Denny a few cars down from his own and he lifted his hand to give him a small wave. Denny had caught the motion out of the corner of his eye and turned slightly to waved back as his lips curled into a smile that reached his pretty light green eyes. He could get lost in those eyes, if he were completely honest with himself. Eyes he’d love to look up to as his slightly muscled legs were wrapped about Denny’s slim waist as he… Woah. He definitely did not need to be thinking about that just as he was getting ready to talk to Kenny. He’d save it for later when he was alone.

“How’s the car handling? You’ve got so much speed Kasey.” Kenny’s voice drew him out of his thoughts. 

He would keep this short and sweet he thought as he rambled off his thoughts about the car. He tried not to be distracted because he knew what they were talking about was important, but he couldn’t help but sneaking looks at Denny. Kasey hoped he’d get a minute to speak with him even if it was about the race tomorrow or the practice they had just run. Although he’d never admit it to anyone, he might have a small crush on his friend and competition. The possibility, however, of him being attracted to Kasey or even men in general was very small. He could only dream that one day he would be able to explore that body that he fantasized so much about lately.

“I feel confident Kasey. We have a real good chance of winning this race. I’m not going to let you down.”

Kasey suddenly remembered he was still having a talk with Kenny and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He only caught the end of what came out of his mouth but he didn’t need to know the rest. He had absolute confidence that Kenny would make all the right calls and moves he needed to in order to claim this win as his own. 

“I feel confident too.” Kasey tried to keep his voice even as he continued to speak. “This race is ours to win. Let’s get it done. I’m just gonna say hi to Denny. See you tomorrow.”

The sigh of relief slipped out of his lips as he pushed off of his car and started to walk over to where Denny was now speaking to his crew chief about something amusing it seemed. Nerves started to twist in his stomach as he stopped at the hood of his car and gently leaned his hip on it, trying to keep his weight on his legs and feet. He was quietly assessing Denny from the back making sure not to disturb the conversation going on.

His fire suit had been undone and hung loosely from his hips, the ends of the sleeves almost scraping on the pavement. The plain white t-shirt he had on fit his upper body perfectly, the arms hugging his biceps as he made motions with his arms as he spoke. His eyes then dropped to his slim waist he had been thinking about earlier, and then trailed down a little further. The soft swell of his ass pushing against his snug fire suit made Kasey’s dick twitch in his own. A smile spread across his face as he thought about tugging the fire suit even further down Denny’s body, eventually bringing his boxers down with it until his ass was bare and out in the open. He’d then bend Denny’s body over the hood of his car and bring his hand down across his ass hard, leaving a perfect red handprint in its wake. He swore he could even hear the low throaty moan leaving Denny’s mouth as his hand connected with skin. It sounded so perfect in his mind it was enough to make his dick start to grow hard. 

Great, he thought. If his line of thoughts continued in this direction, he was going to be so painfully hard. It wouldn’t be easy to hide in this suit either. As he was shifting on his feet, Denny finally finished speaking and turned around to greet him. Kasey had grown self conscious, afraid that his growing erection was already visible through his clothing. He pushed that thought from his mind and forced a small smile onto his lips. He’d be damned if he let anything show through his expressions. 

Denny’s hand lifted and landed on his shoulder as he approached and started to speak. “Man, your car is fast! I don’t know if anyone is going to be able to catch you tomorrow.”

Denny’s mouth fell into a lopsided grin and suddenly Kasey felt his own growing natural. His heart picked up speed as Denny’s hand curled around his shoulder, the tips of his fingers lightly pressing into his skin through the fire suit. 

“Yeah. Thanks man. I feel really good about our car. I’ve been dying to get a win here.” His voice came out a bit higher than he wanted it to. Denny was just looking at him with his light green eyes as his hand started making its way down his arm, finally finding the skin on his hand and letting his fingertips linger there for a moment.

It felt like an electric shock where Denny had touched him and Kasey couldn’t help but suck in a surprised breath. He took a cautious step back, almost groaning when he no longer felt Denny’s finger on his skin. Slowly, he looked down at his feet in slight embarrassment before he brought his gaze back up to look at his friend. The smile on his face had grown and was now showing his perfect white teeth. Kasey made his gaze travel up more and he looked Denny straight in the eye. They were bright and shining and he thought he saw something flicker in them. Amusement maybe. But something more. Something deeper. He also saw that his pupils grew wider with not as much green showing now. Was it possible that Denny had felt the same way about him…? There was only one to find out, he thought as he looked around the garage. He was relieved when he realized no one else was there. It was just the two on them. 

As his eyes landed on Denny once more, a smile started to form on his lips. Before Kasey could even approach him, his friend was standing right before him, his eyes fixated on his upturned lips. He knew they both had the same idea as soon as Denny leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the edge of his bottom lip. He wasn’t embarrassed in the least when his lips parted and a small needy sound escaped from them. Before he even had time to regroup, Denny had his body pressed up against Kasey’s and their lips were pressing together in a hesitant but excited way. Now that he knew this is what Denny wanted also, he relaxed and carded his hand through Denny’s short hair. His other hand fell to the small of his friend’s back to pull his hips closer to his own. Kasey’s erection has grown considerably but he wasn’t worried about that the fact it could be felt if pushed hard enough against Denny. He actually wanted that. He wanted, no needed, his friend to know how much he turned him on. 

While he was lost in his own thoughts, Denny had somehow managed to change his position and now he was pushed up against the number 11 car. He brought his hand around to hold the back of Denny’s neck as he coaxed his mouth open with his tongue. Kasey rolled his hips up into his friends, his hard dick pushing against his thigh. He wanted Denny to feel it, to know how he affected him. He knew his friend finally got the message because the kiss turned heated and desperate, tongues mashing together. His bottom lip got dragged into Denny’s mouth, his teeth lightly scraping against the sensitive skin. His hips snapped harder against Denny’s, a moan spilling over his lips. He was surprised to feel his friend’s equally impressive erection digging into his hip as he mouthed over Kasey’s neck. A shudder left his body as Denny’s tongue trailed over the skin just above his collarbone. Kasey took a small stepped back, just enough room to slide his hand down to palm Denny’s erection. As soon as his hand brushed against his length, Denny stilled and a long string of curses fell from his mouth. Kasey took the opportunity to tug his friend’s suit down his body. It was in the way of what he really wanted.

As soon as the suit was pooled around Denny’s feet he was satisfied. He watched his friends face as his hand slid into his boxers, his knuckles purposely brushing down his erection. Kasey almost lost it when a guttural noise exploded out of Denny. His dick was so hard it was painful. He slid his thumb over Denny’s head, smearing the drop of precome that had leaked out. Kasey slid his hand out of Denny’s boxers, bringing his thumb up to his mouth. He wanted to know how he tasted. Denny watched his lust blown pupils as Kasey sucked on his thumb, moaning around the digit.

“God. Baby, you taste so good.” It was a salty and musty combination. He knew he had to have more. Kasey dropped to his knees, hastily pulling Denny’s boxers to his ankles. He could feel Denny’s eyes on him, watching what he was going to do. Before doing anything, he looked up through half lidded eyes at Denny, making sure he was watched when he tongue slid over the slit of his dick. His eyes closed, savoring the taste and feel of his friend on his tongue before wrapping his lips lightly around his head, sucking him in tight. Kasey forgot about his own painful erection while his lips slipped further down Denny’s hard length. His tongue slowly trailed up against the underside, tracing the vein to his head. Before he knew it, Denny was hitting the back of his throat and he felt fingers tightening in his hair as a whimper escaped his friend’s lips.

“Kasey… Oh Kasey. You’re so good baby. Keep fucking going.” Denny’s voice was low, almost a growl. As the words shot through Kasey, it went straight to his dick and he remembered how hard he was. He was throbbing, feeling like he was going to explode. His one hand reached down to palm him erection through his suit before Denny spoke again.

“ No baby. Don’t touch yourself. I wanna do it.” Denny was looking down at him with a mischievous grin and Kasey let his hand fall away, a whimper vibrating around Denny’s dick still in his mouth. He moaned low at the sensation, then sucked in a breath when Kasey decided to pull his tight lips all the way up his shaft to his head in one swift motion. Denny’s hands were scrabbling for purchase in Kasey’s hair as he quickly sucked his dick back in all the way. To distract his hands, Kasey brought them up to grip at Denny’s hips, his fingernails digging slightly into his skin. He was going to make Denny come in his mouth, and soon. His lips stayed tight as sucked Denny into his mouth, his tongue curling around the length. He felt amazing in his warm wet mouth. His pace quickened as Denny started whispering encouragement to Kasey, letting him know that he was so close. Kasey relaxed his throat and as soon as Denny’s head was hitting the back of his tongue, it was easily slipping down his throat. Once, twice he did that and he felt Denny’s hands tightening in his hair, pulling it between his fingers.

“Kase… I’m so close. Oh yeah… You’re so fucking good baby…” Kasey swallowed him two more times and finally felt ropes of hot come on the back of his throat as Kasey's name rolled off of Denny's lips multiple times. He had no problem swallowing it all, milking Denny’s dick until he got out all the liquid he could. Kasey moaned in contentment as he let Denny’s now softening dick slip out of his mouth with a wet pop. He felt Denny’s hand closing over his biceps helping him up. As soon as they were face to face, Denny was kissing him again, his lips soft and pliant. He was licking into Kasey’s mouth, not caring about the taste of his release on his lips and throughout his mouth. That actually turned Kasey on more, and he brought his hand down to palm his erection. 

“Denny…” Kasey whimpered his name. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed his friends hand on him, stripping his cock until he was squirting rope after rope of warm cum on the hood of his car. Kasey moved back from Denny, maneuvering himself out of the fire suit. When it finally pooled down at his feet, he quickly toed his shoes off and kicked the suit off as well. Kasey decided he wanted to be entirely naked for his, so he deftly pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. He turned and looked at Denny now, his hands tugging his boxers down his hips. Kasey hissed as the cool air hit his now free erection. He quickly turned his back to Denny, facing his car instead, and started stroking his cock. He didn’t get far until he felt Denny’s body now pushing against the back of his and his hand claiming Kasey’s cock instead. He wasn’t embarrassed at the noise that came tumbling out of his lips or the fact that he was fucking himself into Denny’s fist. 

Denny’s lips mouthed at the spot up behind Kasey’s ear as his other hand was lightly tugging at his balls, rolling them around in his palm. Kasey knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. The heat was slowly filling his stomach. His hips were erratic, snapping up into Denny’s palm. Kasey’s moans were getting louder, more often. He needed his eyes to be open to see the cum shooting on Denny’s car. He felt his balls tightening, so it wouldn’t be long. 

“Denny… Denny… Denny…” Kasey was chanting his name like a prayer. He was sure he was going to be screaming soon. 

“Baby, go ahead. Come all over my car. Show everyone who I belong to.” 

As soon as those words left Denny’s lips,  
Kasey lost it. His orgasm was ripping through him fast and strong. Kasey was sure he was going to cum harder than he ever had in his life at the hands of Denny. He watched as Denny’s hand slid across his dick once, twice and then he was watching as his cum was shooting through the air and landing across the clean hood of Denny’s car. The pace of his thrusting was slowing but Denny still held his softening dick in his hand. When he knew Kasey was completely finished, he walked over to the hook of his car and licked some of the cum up, saltiness mingling with the tangy taste of metal. He licked his lips, humming in appreciation and turned back to Kasey. He grabbed his hand and pulled him in for one last kiss. It was sweet, different than it was before. A big smile formed on his face.

“Kasey. We should do that more often. That was hot.”

Kasey simply blushed and nodded his head, yes. They should do that a lot more often.


End file.
